My Love Will Be Forever
by The Purple Bunny Rules
Summary: Every fan girls dream come true, a cute love story between Matthew Bellamy and Abby Jamison. With Dom, Chris and other appearances, a Muse fanfic, hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I suck at first chapters; I promise the second chapter is much better! I always wrote little scenes about Muse so now I'm putting it all together and making a story in honour of my 1 month Muse concert anniversary! Hope you enjoy and I love reviews!

My eyes were on the busy streets of London but my mind was somewhere entirely different, I was too hyped up to think of anything else. Tonight was the Muse concert. After finally finding a car park near my apartment, I fumbled with my keys and opened the door. After unlocking my door I then headed towards the kitchen to make an early dinner because I wouldn't be eating at the concert. After whipping up a quick pasta, I quickly gulped it down, I got dressed fast so I would have enough time to do my makeup, forty minutes later I was ready to go so I grabbed the two tickets on my way out. I stopped on my way to the concert hall at one of my good friend's house to pick her up. "Milly!" I said as I gave her a quick hug, "You excited?" I asked. "Oh my god, yes, I cannot wait to see Matthew Bellamy sing!" she replied. He was very cute I'll give you that, and an amazing musician. We spoke the whole way to the venue.

We had gotten to the mosh pit early to get at the front, I don't know why the seat tickets are cheaper when everyone loves the mosh pit, but hey, it works for me. We waited through the warm-up band and then the intermission until finally the lights went out. The start was amazing and the opened with my second favourite song, uprising. They were like gods with guitars and drums. I mean seriously they were unworldly amazing. It came to starlight, I know its_ everyones _favourite song but It's one of mine too. As Matt was singing "I just wanted to hold, you in my arms" I swear he looked me straight in the eyes, it was this electrical moment, like there was no one else in the whole arena but us, we didn't break the look until finally he had to look away, it only lasted five seconds but it felt like an eternity. The rest of the concert went was a daze to me, I was so mesmerised by that little moment. I know he couldn't have actually been looking at me, he was probably just look down at the mosh pit, but it was still nice to think I had a little moment with him even though I didn't. But, hey, a girl can dream.

When I returned home from the concert I took off my shoes and then plopped onto my bed and fell into a post-muse-amazement sleep. I woke in the morning to the sun on my face, ugh, too bright. I got up and slowly padded my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Yawning I turned the news on for something to watch in the background. Just the usual stuff, politics, last night's sports results. Wait Muse? There was short report on how amazing the concert was last night.

"_Last night Muse came to town and brought with them an amazing show with incredible special effects, after talking to some of their fans outside the arena, it's clear, they were a huge success"_

They then rolled street side interviews with the fans, all of their words were true, it was amazing. I went back over to the kettle and poured myself a cup of tea and then I went and grabbed the morning paper from the front door of my apartment. The morning was slow, after breakfast I went into my closet to pick out something for work. Work blouse, business skirt and a pair of classy black heels and I was done. I glanced at my watch, uh oh, late. I grabbed my phone and keys and clomped my way to the apartment elevator in my shoes. I hit basement, for the car park underneath the building. I swung open the door and quickly started the engine.

Thankfully I got a good run of traffic lights and I made it to work ten minutes early. I worked at the National Museum. I eventually made my way to my office after quick chats to some of my colleagues; on my door was a plaque that read "Abigail Jamison Head of Preservation Department". I loved my job, I was in charge of overseeing the preservations of antique relics and documents. I turned on my laptop and then my secretary, Vanessa came in,

"You have three meetings today and also the man who was asking about the Egyptian Canopic Jar called and left a message" Vanessa said as she handed me a coffee. After getting my work schedule for the day I thanked Vanessa and then prepared for my first meeting. Vanessa said a Mr Howard was wanting to buy an antique American Indian drum for his private collection. I looked at the time, 8:20, ten minutes before my first interview, just enough time to quickly check my email. Most of the emails were just things about work, which Vanessa sorts through. My phone rang, I answered it, it was Vanessa.

"Abby? Your 8:30 is here" She informed me. She sounded a little too excited for an interview, strange.  
"Send him in, thanks Vanessa" I replied.

Not ten seconds later my door swung open and Vanessa brought in Mr Howard. I instantly recognised him. It was Dominic Howard, drummer from Muse. I was in utter shock. I stood up and went to greet him as Vanessa closed the door behind her.

"Mr Howard," I said with enthusiasm "It's a pleasure to meet you; last night's concert was amazing!"

"You went? Well thanks, oh and please call me Dom" he said with a smile.  
I showed him to a seat opposite my desk and I sat down. "So I understand you want to purchase an antique drum?" I said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, the guys and I are experimenting for a new song." Dom replied  
"Well I look forward to hearing it. The purchase of this item is fine, there's just a bit of paper work and everything but Vanessa will send that out to you"

Once business was settled we actually had a good laugh and a 10 minute conversation, we got on really well. As he was getting up to leave I said,  
"Would it be okay if I grabbed an autograph" I asked sheepishly  
"Sure" he replied with a laugh, "It's the least I can do"  
I grabbed my resistance album from my bookcase and he signed it for me.  
"You know, me and the guys are having a party tomorrow night if you wanted to come" He asked  
"I'd love to!" I replied, he jotted down the address and time on his way, we said goodbye and then he left. I just about exploded with excitement when the door shut. It had been so hard to stay professional during that meeting. Vanessa came in immediately after and we both laughed so hard and told our stories of talking with Dom, she said that he had given her an invite too. '_Hmm_' I thought, Dom and Vanessa seemed to hit it off, I wonder if they talk more at the party. The rest of the day passed as a blur, but I was defiantly in an excellent mood.

**Next Night**

The next night I spent hours getting ready and also went to my favourite hairdresser that night, it was in need of a cut anyway. I picked up Vanessa on the way, she was so excited. Vanessa was only 26, lucky thing; I was 28. We found the building, got in elevator and went to the top floor, penthouse suite of course, go figure and then we located the door. I took a deep breath and my hand hesitated and stoped as I went to knock on the door. I could hear voices and laughs coming from inside the room. I quickly knocked on the door and then it opened and Dom greeted us. We walked into the room and Dom began introducing us to some of his friends. As I turned to follow Dom I looked to my left, and there he was. All bright eyed and adorable. Matt Bellamy was laughing with a person at the party. I swear his laugh cures cancer. He did that double take eye thing; when they look at you, look away and then look back again instantly recognising you. Oh god. Does he remember me? No surely he couldn't. I then heard him say "Excuse me" to the person he was chatting with and then he was making his way towards me, Vanessa and Dom. He casually came up to us and then Dom introduced us. We all chatted and had a laugh and then Dom led Vanessa away to go introduce her to Chris. Which left Matt and I alone.

I didn't breath. I didn't move. I just stood there like an idiot. Breaking the silence he said "This may sound random but I swear I saw you during the concert." His breath washed over my face, there was this lovely smell coming from him. Yet another silence. "Oh. Sorry, I guess I made a mistake" he said apologetically and slightly saddened  
"No wait" I said.  
"I didn't think you were actually looking at me but it was in starlight, I remember."  
A wide grin spread across his face. We got on chatting really well, we had a great laugh then Chris, Dom and Vanessa came back and we all got into a conversation. It was the start of an amazing friendship with Muse.

**One month later:**

It's been about four weeks since the start of my life. Or four weeks since my friendship with Muse began. After a concert it was like an accidental meeting with Dom and then an invitation to their party. They are a second family in a way it almost as if Chris is like and uncle, Dom is a brother and Matt…well he doesn't fit into that, probably because I would want to be more than friends with him. He is just so…so…amazing. He is absolutely adorable and an amazing musician but behind all that is this wonderful kind caring man. Anyway he has a girlfriend. Kate Hudson. I never like her acting. But if he was happy with her then so be it.

A loud piercing alarm broke my thoughts. Ugh. Time to get up. My hand searched until it found the snooze button. I pulled the pillow over my head and sunk back into my slumber. Three minutes later I thought I better get up and get ready because I was going to one of the bands rehearsals after breakfast. As I got up I caught sight of the time. Crap. Apparently three minutes was one hour and twenty minutes. I jumped out of bed, gulped down some cereal. I quickly turned on the shower brushed my teeth, got dressed, whacked some makeup up on and locked the door behind me. Luckily it wasn't peak traffic so I made it to the arena with pretty good time.

When I walked in the building they were in the middle of uprising, my second favourite song. I quietly made my way to the front seats and enjoyed the rest of the song. You can listen to the recordings over and over again but nothing compares to hearing them live. When they finished they began quietly talking amongst themselves. "That was great guys!" I called out as I made my way to up to the stage to greet them, Dom immediately pulled my into a hug Chris simply smiled and nodded to me and Matt kissed my cheek, it was like that small patch of skin on my cheek was just on fire. Dom and I got into a deep conversation about how his antique drum was working for him when I heard her voice shatter the air.  
"Matthew darling!" Kate exclaimed as she pulled Matt into a hug. "I've been trying to call you for the last ten minutes but you didn't answer, must not of heard it when you were playing"  
Dom and I looked at each other, we both new very well that they haven't been playing for at least twenty minutes and Matt had just checked his phone and done nothing with it ten minutes ago. We could hear them arguing in the background about something small. Then Kate had to leave to go somewhere or other. Matt then came up to us and said "Guys I'm getting a bit of a headache, I'll see you back at the hotel later, I'll see you later Abby!" Then he left.

Dom then said "Kate's been being really clingy the past few months and Matt's asked her for a break, he's going to end it we think. I never like Kate from the start."

**One week later**

I got up and made myself a cup of tea as usual and grabbed the morning paper from my front door. I flicked through it mindlessly, just tabloid crap but then something caught my eye:  
"Kate Hudson has announced that she is pregnant with Muse front man Matthew Bellamy's child" My jaw hit the ground. So did my tea cup. I felt horrible. Matt was going to end it with her but now she's pregnant with his child? I immediately dialled Doms number  
"Hello?" Dom answered, slightly sad.  
"Is it true?" I asked  
"Yup, poor guy, he was just about to end it too, but now he feels too bad to leave her now so he's staying with her." Dom said  
"Wow, I feel sorry for him, send him my congratulations then?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Alright well I have to leave for work, but I'll talk to you soon, bye bye".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Every time I saw Matt he looked so run down by Kate. She was making him run around for her and treat her like a Queen. He's such a good guy, staying with her for the sake of his their unborn child. You could notice it in the music too. He hadn't written any new pieces and whenever the band practised he didn't have his usual flair in his playing. It wasn't that he wasn't happy about having a child; it was that Kate was making it into an excuse for Matt to look after her 24/7. It was a hard time for everyone in the band but Dom and Chris were being as supportive as they could.

I had gone to one of their sessions in the studio today because Dom had called me begging me to bring sandwiches. I walked into my bedroom and put on some old pyjama's, I looked outside the window and gazed down at the city lights that surrounded my building, I love looking out my window at night.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. '_That's strange_" I thought, who would be coming over at 10:30? I walked over to the door and swung I open. He was a mess. He looked like he had gone through hell he just looked at me, his eyes wide, hurt and confused, and simply said "Can I come in?"

It was only when I sat him down on the couch that I saw he was shaking. I boiled the kettle and made us both a cup of tea. During the whole process we both said nothing. It was only once we were both sitting on the couch did I speak.

"What happened Matt?" I asked  
"Kate..sh…she…" He started "There's no baby" He finally said  
My heart instantly sank "I'm so sorry Matt, miscarriages are more common than you'd think-"  
"No I mean there never was a baby, she lied to me so that I wouldn't leave her"  
"What?"  
"I couldn't believe it either"  
"How did you find out?"  
"Well she told me she went for an ultra sound earlier that day, and you know how they take videos of it? Well I wanted to have a look at our baby so I went to the practice she was going to and then when I got there they said that Kate wasn't pregnant, she wasn't even a patient there. Then when I got home I confronted Kate about it and at first she denied it, tried to lie to me more but then eventually she gave in and told me the truth."  
"God Matt I'm so sorry, you don't deserve any of this"  
"And to make it worse, there was a reporter listening that we didn't notice, it will be all over the tabloids tomorrow morning"

We spent the rest of the night talking, Matt looked absolutely ruined, I set up the couch for him to stay on and then wished him a goodnight and climbed into my own bed, taking it all in. Kate lied to him, she told him he had a child, it was all a lie…

Matt seemed better in the morning, he was actually grinning when we were having breakfast.

"You know," he said "I don't really mind anymore. I was going to end it with her anyway, just proved the more reason why I should end it. She is bat shit crazy"

I laughed then he said 'Thanks for the talk and breakfast, but I've got to go tell Kate its over once and for all" he kissed my cheek as on his way out "Oh and could you explain to Dom and everyone? Thanks again Abs!" He called out, and then I heard the door shut behind him. Sparing no time, I pulled out my phone and got Dom on speed dial.

"Abby!" exclaimed the voice on the other end, "What's up?"  
"You're never going to believe me." I replied with a smile.

Matts music was getting really good, I mean it had really improved since his break up. The tabloids were all over it but besides that everything was looking up. Chris and Dom had noticed it too, he was playing like his old self again. Matt and I had grown really close in the months after the break up. One day I was talking to Dom and we were talking about how well he came around and then Dom said "It's all because of you, you know, you're the one that's making him play like he is" Dom said, teasing me. I laughed and brushed it off, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't like hearing that.

**A few days later**

Doing a food run for the boys, I rocked up at the studio with more home made sandwiches, their new album was going well, they were starting a new song and it was coming along nicely. When the guys were busy packing up Matt came over to me and said 'Hey, did you wanna grab a bite to eat tonight?" I looked over at Dom and Chris who were staring straight at us and then quickly looked away when I spotted them. Matts saw it and then continued "just the two of us".

"Sure, I'd love to" I said with a smile. A wide grin spread across his face  
"Pick you up at eight?"  
"Yep sounds good" I gave him a quick little smile and then said goodbye to everyone. As I was walking out I could hear Dom laughing his head off. Funny that.

Luckily I had enough time to get ready, I donned my sexy new YSL dress that I had spent an arm and a leg on, but god it was worth every penny. I did my make up to go with my outfit but then I got to my hair. Good lord. I tried pinning it up, letting it down, but nothing would work. Why tonight of all nights does my hair have to hate me. Dispersal I grabbed my cell and dialled one of my bff's numbers.

"Hello?" a perky voice said on the other end of the line.  
"Alex, thank god you answered, I'm going out to dinner with Matt and my hair won't work anyway I put it, I tried putting it up but then it-"  
"Girl slow down, did you just say you're going out with Matthew Bellamy…to dinner"? he asked.  
I laughed "Yeah, I know right, it's insane"  
"I know I have a great partner and I love Ben, but god I would tap Matt Bellamy in a heartbeat."  
"Who wouldn't?" I replied, we had a laugh then he replied  
"That's it, I'm coming over right now, I'll be there in five minutes."

Sure enough five minutes later I heard him rapping on my door. I quickly wrenched the door open and ushered him in. He poured us both a glass of champagne that he insisted on having.  
"Your going to dinner with Matt Bellamy, that defiantly calls for champagne.  
Alex had brought over all his styling tools and he quickly assembled my slightly brownish blonde hair into a master piece. We fixed up a few little things and then I was right to go so we watched a little Grey's Anatomy while we waited. Twenty minutes later we heard a knock on the door. Panic coursed through my whole body. I gave Alex a oh-my-god-what-do-I-do-now look. I got up and walked over to the door and waited three seconds before I opened it wide.

**Matts POV**

The door swung open. Before my eyes stood a goddess. She was breathtaking. Her hair was elegantly done up but with loose golden curls hanging down framing her face. She wore a black dress that plunged at the back and it showed off her slender figure. Before I knew it 'wow.' Came out of my mouth. She looked at the floor, like she was embarrassed but I could see the smile spreading on her lips. Then she looked up and for that perfect moment we were both smiling and looking at each other's eyes. Cheesey right? I know. But it was perfect.  
"Ready to go?" I asked  
"Yeah" 

A figure appeared behind her. It was a man. I felt my heart sink to the ground. I know but it was just the thought of another man in her apartment made me a little jealous.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me" she said, "This is my best friend Alex, Alex, you know who Matt is.'

"Hi," he said as he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you." There was a tiny moment of silence, small, but still enough for Alex to pick up.  
"I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, by the way. Just to clear the air." If it was awkward before, then I don't know what it was now but I was also so relieved.

"I'll just grab my coat, can you lock up for me Alex?" She asked on her way out the door. He said sure then closed the door behind us.

**Abbys POV**

We talked casually on the way to his car, the best thing was that it wasn't awkward or anything (excluding when Alex had piped up at the door), it was easy for us to be together, like we had been doing it our wholes lives, things just clicked with him. Once we reached his car, which was a sleek black BMW, very, _very_ nice, he opened my door for me. Once I was in and he was walking over to the driver's side I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle while he couldn't hear. He had opened the door for me. What a gentlemen I thought with a sigh. He was a good driver too, we chatted away the entire trip, I had no clue where we were going but I didn't want to ask anyway, it was fun not knowing. He parked the car, it was dark out so I couldn't tell where we were going. Matt opened my door for me again (unfortunately I had no chance to let out another girlish giggle), instantly a salty air rushed into my nose, I could hear waves crashing against rocks. We were near the ocean, it was an amazing night, at that moment I wanted to take off my coat and run around with the wind against my face. A warm hand found mine, awakening me from my thoughts. Matt led me towards a cute little restaurant on the waterfront, never taking his hand from mine. We walked in silence, taking in the restaurant and the beautiful atmosphere. We reached the restaurant called "Fishermens Peir" it was decorated with hundreds of fairylights, it was small and quaint, I love that he picked it instead of some big fancy restaurant, like he actually planned it and thought about it rather than just picking the most expensive restaurant.

Only when we reached the door did he let go of my hand to open it for me, (yet again!). 'Booking for Bellamy" he said.  
The waitress checked and then showed us to our table but not before she shot Matt a big smile and didn't even look at me. Matt was polite but he didn't give her a second look. Oh yeah. I was smiling down inside. Picking up the menu I came to a dilemma, salmon on a bed of baby watercress or beef curry with a mango salsa? Wait, seriously? My biggest dilemma is that I can't decide what to order when the perfect man is sitting across from me staring at me.

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted, oh wait, what _Matt_ wanted, she didn't even look at me. "Could I have the seafood stir fry thank you."  
"And you?" She said to me before flashing Matt yet another suggestive grin.

"I'll just have the penne pasta with the Napolitano sauce please." I decided to take the safe option, if in doubt just get pasta.

"And any drinks?"  
"Ah, yes, do you mind white wine Abs?" He asked me  
"That's fine" I replied  
"Okay so we'll have a two glasses of Amari Sauvignon Blanc thank you."

The waitress told us she would be out soon with the drinks and walked away .

"So what do you think if our newest song? We can't decide whether or not to put it on the album?" Matt asked me  
"You mean the one you were paying this afternoon? I loved that one, you have to put it on"  
"Your right" he said with a smile.

The conversation continued through the meal, Matt had me roaring with laughter from stories of Dom in the bands younger days. He drove me home and walked me to the door. I fiddled nervously with the keys until I got it open and then there we were standing in my door way facing each other. He leaned in closer and then lightly pecked my lips.  
"Goodnight" he whispered his face close to mine.  
We both went to turn away but then, longing or more I turned back to watch him leave, he also turned back around, our eyes met and before I know it his hand was on my back, my hand was in his hair and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We broke away and then I replied "Goodnight" and we both smiled then he let me go and I went inside. I unpinned my hair, quickly took off my make up before chucking o some old pj's. I crawled into bed but I couldn't get to sleep I was too worked up and awake now. I don't know how long I lay there, it may have been hours, just thinking about what a wonderful night I had, until I eventually feel into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: I know that everything in this story is going to go out of order and not right, like the names of Chris's children and how many he has and the order of when the songs came out because the story is based in present time (obviously with Kate's whole thing at the start) but then some of their earlier songs from Black Holes & Revelations are making their way into just being written in my story and things like that so just bear with me :D Also it gets a bit dark in this chapter, but there's light at the end of the tunnel, or chapter that is, I promise!**

Matt's hand gently stroked my hair, pulling the loose strands back from my face as he did so. We were sitting on the couch with a bottle of red wine. We had been watching TV before and we switched it off when the program finished about fifteen minutes ago but we didn't move, Matt's arm was around me and I was snuggling into his chest. I felt his chest fall and rise and in this moment, I couldn't be happier. He always smells like this detergent powder. I buried my face deeper into his jumper, wanting to breathe in more of the intoxicatingly-Matt-like smell.

We stayed like that for another twenty minutes or so when Matt stopped stoking my hair and kissed my forehead saying "You have work tomorrow love" I groaned but didn't move my face from his chest. Matt laughed but he didn't make me get up, he just sat there holding me. Thirty seconds later, I knew I had to get up, I pulled my head away and looked up at him, like my world was shattered. He chuckled at my dishevelled hair. "I don't want to go to work" I mumbled like a five year old as I rose from his comfy arms. I slowly walked down to the bedroom and went into my walk in wardrobe. I never think of it as 'my bedroom' now I usually think 'the bedroom' because it's not really mine anymore because Matt ends up crashing here or me at his house. I pulled on some old trackies and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. At first when Matt was staying the night I'd wear nice pyjamas but now I don't bother because we're so used to each other. We crawled into bed and it wasn't long at all before I fell asleep.

I woke up to Matt gently touching my cheek to wake me up, "Abby? Wake up sweetheart" Matt's voice gently said. I opened my eyes, grumbling something still half asleep.  
"I hate to burst your bubble again, but you have work"  
"Well I'd much rather wake up to you than my alarm clock" I said.  
Matt laughed and lent in for a good morning kiss. It started off simple but then the kiss turned passionate and I rolled over onto Matt, pinning him down.  
"Honey, you, have to, go, to, work" he said between kisses.  
"Screw work" I said and then lunged back into the kiss, wrapping my legs around him. We went on but then Matt put his hands around my shoulders and said playfully "You'll kill me if I make you late".  
Knowing he was right I pulled away and sat up disheartened. There's nothing more I wanted than to skip work and stay with Matt all day but he was right I would get grumpy later if I was late. I put on the kettle and grabbed two cups for the cupboard. "Do you want me to help?" Matt asked  
"Nah, I've got it" I replied. Matt plumped himself on the sofa and turned on the TV. I made us both a cup of tea and went and sat down with Matt as we mindlessly watched the morning news. The time flashed on the screen and then I jolted up, I was really, _really _running low on time. I ran into my closet and quickly got dressed, stepped into a pair of work heels, swiftly but carefully applied my makeup and assembled my hair into a twist bun and tried to run in my shoes into the lounge. "Have you seen my handbag?" I asked Matt, looking around the room furiously in search of my handbag. "On the table near the door" he replied. "Thanks babe, I'll be back later tonight okay?" I said on my way out  
Matt got up and followed me to the door "Yeah nah I'm just going over to the studio with the guys for a bit and then later do you think you could come over? There's a new piece I want to play you"  
"I'd love to" I quickly kissed him goodbye then sprinted to the apartment elevators. Once I was in the car on my way to work I realised, I already miss him, crap.

Work seemed to drag on forever but finally I finished up in the office and said goodnight to Vanessa. I was putting my keys in the door when a cruelly familiar voice came up behind me, "I've missed you Abby" My stomach dropped, I felt sick, it was Liam. I spun around but before I could do anything he pinned me against the concrete wall, hurting my back as he forced me onto it. "Well Abbs, have you missed me?" He asked with a grin.  
"Go to hell" I spat in his face.  
"That's no way to treat someone you love"  
"I don't love you" I shouted in his face.  
"Oh but how I love you" he replied, still pinning me to the wall, tightening his grip on my wrists, he mashed his lips onto mine, I tried to resist but he forced his lips into my mouth, I thrashed furiously to get away from him but it was no use. He pulled his lips away from me and said "You still play like a tiger" He said with a grin, I tried to scream but he clamped my mouth shut with a dirty hand and then he pressed his body against me to pin me to the wall. He was crushing me, then his other hand released my wrist and he roughly put it on my thigh. I tried to squirm and scream but I couldn't escape his iron hold on me. His hand slowly moved up my thigh and then he moved it around under my skirt. I was absolutely revolted. With all my strength I brought up my knee and launched it into his gonads. He instantly bent down and gasped in pain and I took that moment to run into my car and lock the doors then turned on the engine and drove off before he had a chance to follow me. I was planning on going home to change before I went over to Matt's house for dinner, but not wanting to go to an empty home I headed straight over to Matt's.

His house was beautiful, it was multistorey and modern, and a lot of open room living space and heaps of big glass windows, but the house was in the middle of a big property so he still got privacy. It was pretty cold when I got out of the car and walked up the steps leading to the front door I was immediately comforted when I saw Matt, He led me in and closed the door behind me, all that had just happened didn't matter because I was completely safe with Matt. I could smell food wafting from the kitchen, "what's cooking?" I asked, still shaken from before.  
"Pasta of course" he replied playfully. Instantly I felt so secure with him being with me. Matt and I had this joke that the only thing he could cook was pasta. Dinner was delicious, Matt is hopeless at cooking but his pasta is amazing.

I was trying think of a way to bring up Liam, because it was like I was lying if I didn't tell him but then it pretty much is, I know he deserves to know and that he would want to but I just don't think he will react too well. I was seriously not looking forward to it but it had to be done, I know it should be easy to talk to him about things, and it is, it's just kind of, well, embarrassing, I can't exactly say "Hey Matt, thanks for dinner, by the way I have this stalker ex and he attacked me in the parking lot today after work, how was your day". After dinner I piped up "So what's this song you were telling me about?" But deep down I knew I was just avoiding the inevitable  
"Well you know how we have to write a song for eclipse and stuff, well I've come up with this one. Come on, I'll show you" He said taking my hand and leading me towards his massive grand piano. I took a seat on the sofa nearby and he sat down at the piano, just before he started playing he looked at me and smiled.

The song started off slow…  
_"I was searching, you were on a mission,  
Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision…"  
_…but then suddenly had a grandeur about it  
"_Our love, would be forever  
and if we die, we'd die together  
and lie, I said never  
cause our love, would be forever"_  
His hands moved across the piano gracefully but with power at the same time, he sung amazingly, I was utterly speechless when he finished and looked at me. "So, did you like it?" he asked. A tear rolled down my face and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out I was so awestruck. He came over and sat next to me, then I finally managed to find words "That was incredible." I said, he laughed and then said "But why are you crying?" as he wiped the single tear from my cheek, "Because it was incredible." I replied. Again he laughed at my silly answer.

We sat for a minute, having a laugh about my reaction and then he suddenly said "Abigail?" Uh oh. He never uses my full name unless it's serious. I look up at him, suddenly worried "Yes?" He took my hand in his and took a moment and just looked me in the eyes before he said without a trace of fear or hesitation "I love you." The world stopped. Time stopped. My heart stopped. For the second time tonight I was in utter shock. Still not breaking our gaze, his eyes were gauging my reaction; I just looked at him in bewilderment. After a moment passed and I said nothing , I saw his eyes turn from being filled with strength and hope to slightly hurt and confused. His grip on my hand loosened and he began to slip his hand out of mine, his feelings injured. Then my brain kicked in, it wasn't that I didn't know what to say back I was just in astonishment of what he said, I had no doubt that I was completely in love with this man, I just had never said it out loud. That is until now.

My hand tightened around his before he let go and I looked him right in the eye and said powerfully "I love you too." I've never seen him grin so widely, I laughed when I realised how stupid I had been, he pulled me into a tight hug, we were laughing because we were seriously so happy, but then somehow my laughter turned into hysterics, but they were kind of happy tears. Matt must have felt my body trembling against his as he pulled me in front of him to see what it was. I smiled at him through my tears, trying to reassure him, but I don't think it worked because he looked at me like he had done something wrong. Instantly he assumed the worse, disheartened he said "God Abigail, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you into saying it, it's okay if you don't feel that way, I'm so so sorry I-" I cut him off "No, no, Matthew, I love you, really, I do" He seemed to buy it but tears were still streaming down my face, "But why are you crying love?" he asked me with a very small smile. Crap. I couldn't get around it now because if I said anything but Liam being the reason that I was crying then I really would be blatantly lying to him, which I couldn't do to him. I looked at him, trying to get some words out, trying to figure out how to tell him but that just brought on more tears. He drew me tightly to his chest and cradled my head in his hand and stroked my hair. It was like déjà vu from last night, only difference instead of being blissfully happy now I was in hysterics. "It's okay sweetheart" He whispered, still stoking my hair, "You don't have to say anything, its fine". My face was still buried in his jumper and my tears were drenching it. He sat there and held me, and told me everything was going to be fine for I have no idea how long until finally, I took my head out of his jumper and looked at him. "I'm just going to go put on some pyjamas then I'll come down and explain okay?" I said shakily. He nodded and let me go.

I ran upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out some old pyjamas out of one of the draws, I was over there so much that he just gave me draws to keep my clothing in. I went into the ensuite and splashed some cold water on my face before making sure I was ready before I went back downstairs. He was still sitting on the couch waiting for me, I sat down next to him and took his hand and began. "First of all, I love you, and that you told me you loved me wasn't at all why I had that little episode." I checked he was following before continuing,

"Eight years ago when I was in Uni, there was this guy in my class, his name was Liam. I never really cared for him, he was a chauvinist and was always a pig and never was caring or kind. He hit on me a few times, but I just ignored it, then he got more serious, he started sending me flowers and leaving me chocolates but then things got creepy, he started writing me disturbing notes and he broke into my apartment and was waiting for me when I got home one night." I felt Matt's hand on mine tighten. "I immediately called the police and they took care of everything, I got a restraining order and he was found guilty of other dogey things to do with drugs and stuff and he was sent to jail." I took a moment before I lept into the bigger part of the storey, the part where Matt won't be so calm with his reactions. He waited for me to continue, I took a breath and then kept going "When I was in the car park this afternoon after work I was unlocking my car and then I heard a voice, I turned around and he was standing there, he pinned me up against the wall and kissed me, he told me he loved me and he moved his hand under my skirt," Matt's face flinched "I couldn't get him off me but then eventually I managed to throw him off and I just jumped in my car and drove straight here because I didn't feel safe being alone in my apartment, that's why I didn't get changed before I came ."  
I looked at him, evaluating his response. There was an unrecognizable cold severity on his face that had replaced his usually warm kind face. He just sat there, anger building up inside him. I had no idea what he was going to do next, was he going to go off or just leave. After a few moments I had to break the silence "I'm so sorry, I should have told as soon as it happened, I just couldn't bring myself to-" this time _he_ cut _me_ off. His soft kindness came back to his face.

"No no, Abby, I'm just so sorry that happened to you, I should have been there to protect you" he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead "I'll never leave you alone" he said, comforting me. "What kind of an asshole can do that. It's okay Abby, I'll never let him touch you again".

We had a little talk about things and we were back to normal, we discussed what to do about Liam and even though I wasn't so sure, Matt made me call the police and tell them. I was so physically exhausted from my emotional day that Matt picked me up and carried me up to bed. He carefully laid me down before pulling the doona over me and getting into bed himself. I snuggled in close and then looked up at him and said "I love you. That's all that matters, I'm not letting Liam spoil what we have" Matt smiled and pulled me closer protectively and then said "I love you too". He quietly sung "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know. I know. It's been ages, I'm so sorry! This chapters a bit short but I've been trying to expand it for a while but I just make it right so it's a little short but the next chapter is halfway there, so there shouldn't be such a long wait this time :p thank you so much to everyone who reviews/alerts/favourites, it really does mean that much to me! Also to make up for the time since I last updated I put in a cute ending, hope you like it guys! Xx**

**Abbys Pov**

I landed on the couch with a comfy "POOF", we were all in the studio. Matt was playing Neutron Star Collision to Chris and Dom for the first time, Chris was sitting on a swivel chair and Dom was lounged next to me on the couch. Matt looked at me and winked before he began to move his fingers masterfully across the piano. I know I should be watching Matt's hands but I was too busy looking at Chris and Dom's faces as their jaws dropped at how amazing the song was, I sat there smiling, proud of Matt. When he finished Dom said "That was amazing!" more congratulations followed about the new song he had composed. I went over and started chatting to Chris, asking how Kelly and the kids were; Matt and Dom were discussing how they were going to incorporate the drums or something. Just then my phone buzzed, I looked down and checked the screen. Work. I said goodbye to everyone and kissed Matt's cheek before running out to my car.

**Dom's Pov**  
I was absolutely gobsmacked, like seriously, I jaw dropped at that song, I mean it was amazing. Clearly the lyrics were to do with Abby. Chris had gone out to call Kelly so I sauntered over to Matt. He was smiling. For no good reason. Then it hit me. "You're actually, seriously, utterly and completely falling for her"

"Couldn't have thrown in another adjective?" He said with a laugh. Another laugh. Oh yeah he was defiantly falling for her.

"Say it out loud" I said  
"Say what?" He replied  
"You know"  
Uh no I don't know"  
"Three words"  
"Okay fine Dom, I love you, I've been keeping it a secret for all these years"  
"Abby stupid"  
"Why?"  
"Just say it!"  
"Fine, I love her"  
A smile cracked on my face.  
"Why did you need me to say it?"  
"Well you never tell anyone you love them unless it's like really _really_ serious, which means that you defiantly love her, which means Abs will be staying around longer, which means I get more sandwiches" I said with a triumphant grin.  
'You seriously would do anything for food"  
"Not your cooking, yuck, now Abby's cooking, _that's_ something"

**Abby's Pov**

Matt and I were at his house discussing album artwork idea's over dinner when there was a knock on the door, Matt looked confused then I said "Dom's coming over to grab the leftovers to take home" then Matt had to laugh. I got up and let Dom in. "Mmmm smell's good" he greeted us with. I laughed and said "I'll go grab yours" I went into the kitchen and scooped the left overs from Matt's and my meal and put it in a container, I walked back into the room, Matt's phone rang, I gave Dom his food and walked him to the door while Matt answered his phone, "Thanks Abs" Dom said as he went out the door. I went back over to Matt who looked slightly, 

"Can't we do it any other week? Fine, alight, thank you bye."  
"Everything okay?" I asked Matt.

He took my hand and sat me down on the couch  
"Matt what is it?"  
"We have to go to New York for a few nights for an award thing they want us to play for"  
Disheartened I said "When do you have to go?"  
"Tomorrow and then three more nights"  
"Have a good time" I said, trying to force a smile for him, which was hard seeing how he wasn't going to be in the same continent as me for four days  
"No silly," He said looking at me humorously, "I want you to come with me" 

**Stewardess Pov**

Thank god we were almost in New York. It was an eight hour flight, I mean it was better than the 18 hour flight the other day but eight hours is still a fair time, at least we were stopping at New York for a few days to get a break. I sighed as I put down my cup of tea, breaks over, gotta go tell the pilot it's time for him to tell everyone we'll be there in five minutes. I reluctantly got up and walked down the narrow aisle. As I was walking a cute couple caught my eye, the girl was curled up in a blanket sleeping on her boyfriends shoulder, while he was wearing gasses reading a novel and contently holding her hand. Sighing at how adorable they look I kept going and tried not to stare/ I reached the door to the cockpit and slowly opened it 

"Captain Johanson? It's time to tell the passengers that we are 5 minutes away from landing" I said.

"Thanks Chloe" he replied back. He always was a nice man, maybe one day I would try striking up conversation with him. Pushing that thought aside I walked back through the aisle when a woman wanted help with something. The voiceover came on,  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are approximately five minutes away from landing, please fasten your seatbelts and get ready to disembark the aircraft. It's a chilly 12 degrees in New York folks, thank you for flying with us and we hope that you choose to fly with us again"

The cute couple were behind me, as I was helping a woman with her seatbelt I was half watching them. The man looked at her reluctantly before gently waking her "Abby? We're almost there" The woman stirred and lifted her head from his shoulder, slightly disorientated, then after a moment it all set it and she sat upright, shrugging the blanket off her. Unfortunately I had finished helping the woman with her seatbelt and no longer had an excuse to gawk at the pair.

I watch as the last of the passengers got off the plane, that man held out the woman's coat for her and helped her into it and then they walked out and down the steps into the chilly night. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they disappeared towards the terminal and into the night. I sighed as I pulled my eyes away and hoped that someday I would have blissful happiness like those two appeared to have. I got up and went to go get ready to get off the plane myself and go have my break in New York.

**Abigails Pov**  
"Are you sure it's alright Abby? I don't mean to put this all on you" Kelly said  
"Yeah! Trust me it's perfectly fine, go have fun tonight!"  
"Thanks a million again Abby!" She replied as Chris took her arm and they walked out. Kelly and Chris asked me to babysit Frankie for them because the only babysitter they could find in New York who was half decent could only take four more children that night, it was their anniversary and they were going out for dinner.  
"C'mon Frankie!" I said enthusiasticly  
"I wanna go see wha unlce Matts dooo ing" He said eagerly  
"I picked him up with a "whoooooosh" sound affect and he laughed, I walked into the living room of the hotel room where Matt was, wearing a blue sweater. "Is unca Matt plwa wid us tonigh?" Frankie asked

"Sorry Frankie, Uncle Matt's gotta go" Matt replied to Frankie  
I look at Matt quizzically, wondering where he had to go  
"Sorry to leave you alone, I have to go tell the sound guys where I want all my stuff and everything for our performance at the awards" He sighed.  
Matt grabbed his coat and kissed my cheek on his way out, "Don't wait up Abs, I'll be home late"

I picked Frankie up and took him to the now empty living room. We coloured in for while before there was a knock on the door, "Come in" I shouted and in walked Dom "Heard you get to look after Frankie, mind if I colour in too?" The funniest thing about that was that he was dead serious. Dom and I were howling with laughter all night while entertaining Frankie until he had to go. I picked up Frankie and turned on the cartoons, it wasn't long at all before Frankie fell asleep on my lap and I soon followed drifting off to sleep.

Matt turned the key and a sense of relief washed through now that he was home to Abby. When he walked into the living room he was stopped in his tracks by the adorable scene in front of him. Abby was fast asleep on the couch and Frankie was sprawled across her, they looked so comfortable. _"She is going to make such a good mother"_ he thought to himself. He chuckled as he gently picked up Frankie, not wanting to wake him, Abby stirred and slowly woke up. "It's your bedtime little man" Matt said to Frankie and he put him to bed. Matt came back to the living room, where a just awoken Abby was still comfortably lounged on the couch. Matt scooped her up and said "I think it's past your bedtime too", they both laughed and Matt carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed before taking off his shoes and crawling into bed himself.


End file.
